


those couples

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [79]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	those couples

"Dios." Gabe stares at them in horror as they walk in."You're one of those couples?!"

"What?"Robbie asks, pretending not to catch on.

Daisy's giggling as Gabe snatches the teddy from her.

"You own my heart,"he reads from its shirt. He raises his eyebrows at his brother.

Robbie snatches the bear back with brightly flushed cheeks."Shut it or we're eating your candy apples. Anyway, the fair doesn't let you pick your prize."

Daisy's nice enough not to point out that that isn't entirely true.

She doesn't refrain from telling Gabe the teddy bear is named Mr. Snuggles.


End file.
